Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for receipt acquisition.
Description of Related Art
Receipts abound in our daily lives. Only the most scrupulously fastidious save receipts, invoices, bills and the like for various purposes such as tax reporting, expense tracking, etc. since the bother involved with collecting these scraps of paper generally outweighs the benefit in most people's estimation.
Hence, an improved method for acquiring information from receipts is a long felt need.